


[沙力万X葛温德林]长夜

by lan1001tern



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Relationships: SulyvahnXGwyndolin, 沙力万X葛温德林
Kudos: 7





	[沙力万X葛温德林]长夜

*极其缓步车  
*在献出神明供人吞噬前夜，发生的事情  
*存在身体伤害  
***  
当走入小屋邸时，昔日的神祇正背对着自己坐于窗侧，冷冽的月光循窗而落，像一层轻薄的纱一样，几乎融入了他同为月色的长发之中。他已是十分消瘦了，暗色纱衣极轻薄地贴着他的躯体，为层层金质的项链环式妆点着，那是与曾赠送之物如出一辙的特质的造材，能够将信仰化为被吞噬的食粮。

昔日神明的胸前平坦，肢体与身姿却依旧端雅而秀美，幻影不再，魔力与信仰衰弱式微的神祇，被迫展露出从上古时代便一直掩饰藏匿的真实。

葛温德林并非未发觉来人，不知是残存的力量使然，亦或是单纯由于听到了毫不掩饰的脚步声。但他并未回头。身下仍奄奄一息的一条蛇足轻轻扭动，无精打采地吐着信。

两只蛇足已永远地断去了，曾经狰狞无比，被强力直接扯裂的断口早已结痂，再脱落，已因漫长的岁月而被磨地平缓。

而另外的三只蛇足，皆软绵绵地瘫在地上，一只早已泛着死气沉沉的灰，另两只还好些，只是这样分不清究竟仍活着，亦或是坏死的时间，也已有了许多时日了。

沙力万略作回想，想起上一次看见对方时，仍有二条蛇足残存生机，它们在优雅而绚丽的舞蹈表演前，与那些早已坏死的肢体一样软绵绵地摊在赤红艳丽的地毯之上，只是随着身体的主人被自己强拉挽过时，稍稍在拖曳中泛起一两丝轻微的挣扎。

他早已重病，为月亮虫寄生噬咬着，病入膏肓，一日更比一日虚弱，不过多死去一条蛇足这等小事，并不值得看守小宅邸的银骑士向自己报告。

毕竟，那都是由神代起便继承至此，昔日自己需以重礼相待，守护着虚幻的“葛温艾薇雅”的高贵的骑士们。

沙力万并未再沉默地等待，声音平稳，一如昔日曾恭谨跪于神明身前般和缓，“我想，这里听得到声音。”

葛温德林没有立即回应。他惯以将面容藏匿于幻影与暗影太阳王冠之下，因此并不擅长隐藏情绪与思绪，而神明对此并非一无所知。

但他揣测不出此时沙力万提及钟响的意图。自从被囚禁以来，他失去了一切外界的信息，包括斯摩的生死与幽儿希卡的所在，以及洛斯里克的情况。

上一次当他试图询问之时，沙力万令他欣赏了舞娘的舞蹈，至此葛温德林再未问起任何事情。

木已成舟，尚有利用价值之人，便仍能苟且，而沙力万的野心如罪夜之火般热烈，心肠更如冷冽谷的寒风般残忍，倘若哀求，只会变成更加令其玩味的娱乐。

“您应该对那钟声并不陌生，葛温德林陛下，这是传火的钟声。”

“钟声响起，初火将继续燃烧，”葛温德林张开双唇，才发觉自己双唇干涩，喉咙中一阵撕扯的疼痛。那是一段时间前响起的钟声了，是无人传火时，唤醒薪王与灰烬的钟声。他早已知道，沙力万想要阻断传火，想要看到初火的熄灭，看到这个画外的世界如同他曾抛弃的那个世界一般腐朽溃烂，但是……

葛温德林想不到此时是谁在主持这一切。

漫长的岁月里，伊鲁席尔没有迎来任何救兵，却迎来了供人取乐的舞娘，他无法想象洛斯里克究竟发生了什么。

“直到此时，您仍在坚持。”沙力万轻缓地叹息着。

葛温德林已扭过头，视线锁住对方，他想要试图由沙力万的面容中分辨出一些能用以判断的情绪，但对方更肖似人类的面庞是早已在僭越之时撕毁的伪装，他此时就像一棵树，是曾在画中世界里见过的，并不少见的树人的面庞，难以窥见任何缝隙。

但葛温德林立刻便看见了沙力万戴于手腕上的饰物，因为对方横举着自己的胳膊。那饰物本并不属于沙力万，而是属于那自己曾早已定好的薪王，洛斯里克王子，是赠与，亦或是夺取，皆已无意义。

见到舞娘之时，葛温德林已想过无数可能，而当听到钟响之时，他便知晓，一切应已成定局。而此时，不过是见到了更加真实的依据。

葛温德林不知道自己的面颊是否变得更加苍白，它们本就极其苍白消瘦，而为金枝杖枪吞噬信仰，又染上月亮虫之后，自己的面色早已死气沉沉，比活尸更加空洞。他因此感到了突如其来的寒意，但冷冽谷向来冰冷刺骨。

葛温德林看见沙力万摘下饰物，将之放于身侧的桌沿边上，接着是那非由自己授予的，僭越者王冠。昔日的神祇不由微微瑟缩身体，奄奄一息的蛇足足挣扎着想要支撑起这已如风中残烛的躯体，仅剩的一只蛇足难以维持身体的平衡，被折断或是已坏死的肢体，更是成为了此时行为的障碍。

他感到自己的身躯摇晃着，只能依靠着桌沿支撑，但紧接着那微妙的平衡便被立刻撕碎了，腰侧被狠狠摔向桌沿，圆滑的棱角撞击上腰侧，是几乎令人晕眩的顿疼，接着葛温德林便反应过来，这晕眩并非来自疼痛，他孱弱的身体已无法再支撑什么运动了，当他意识到脊背被压于桌面之上时，胸口的刺疼与气闷仍未消退，树人的面容高高在伴随着眩晕，以及一股腐朽烂去的味道，令人作呕。

而他的确呕了出来，是淅淅沥沥的泛着黑的，腥臭坏死的血液。沙力万伸手蹭过唇侧，而当染血的指尖移动之时，葛温德林闻到了更加浓重的腐臭的味道。自己正在腐烂着，被月亮虫玷辱，腐蚀，吞下血肉。

““如此腐朽溃烂的味道……高高在上的感觉如何，卑劣的僭越者？”

“您应该十分清楚，我尊贵的陛下。”

双手被折向头顶压住，面对阶下之囚，教宗无需任何细致与妥帖，他听见了轻微的咔嚓声，是手腕被扭折的声音，神祇的血肉骨骼已经被虫类腐蚀地极为脆弱了，他已经几乎就要陨落。

那双如月光般的双眸亦已有些空洞的涣散，即使沙力万知道此事葛温德林的视线，应在盯住自己。

树人的嗅觉并不敏锐，或许是先前曾与埃尔德里奇交谈过的原因吧，沙力万漫不经心地想，毕竟这是自他吞噬下拥有眼眸的防火女后，愿意详细道来深海时代的要求。

毕竟，葛温德林总是让他想起，那双捧着如一朵鲜花般的绿草的手，以及绿草间点缀的小小白花。那是被称为幻影之花的绿花草的花，而潜入画中的神祇，将之献给了白尾的半龙少女。相传绿花草的香味，是充满活力与勃勃生机的味道。

那时的沙力万，还仅是幼年的树苗。

他想起于雪地中缓缓而行的白衣神明，异样的蛇足在那纯净的皑皑白雪中挪动，留下轻浅的曳痕，缓缓划过少年树人的胸口，是极其异样的感觉，同时，也似乎泛着如月光朦胧般，是虚幻却真实的诱惑。

他分不清是因为对方绮丽到仿佛照亮画中世界的柔美的身影，亦或是那立于他所知的一切的顶端，那高高在上的神祇的地位，亦或许他本身便代表了，另一个温暖的，并非寒冷的，充满了火与温暖的，画外的世界。

直到他终于来到画卷之外，见到了那位身处于亚诺尔隆德中尊贵的太阳长女，“葛温艾薇雅”，以及一如画中世界一般，已濒临末期，逐渐腐败的世界。

沙力万伸手拨开已失去活力的残蛇的肢体，顺着膝盖之上轻轻抚过内侧，苍白，冰凉，死气沉沉，。树枝纠缠而成的指尖向里轻轻蹭过那柔软的内里，内里是干燥且瑟缩的，神明已没有任何余裕的生命力了。

他听见嘶嘶的轻微的响动声，手指收回，已摁住那最后袭向自己脖颈的蛇颚。它早已变得极为迟缓了，挣扎的力量亦几近不可查。

沙力万低声叹息道，“殿下，我并不想折断您最后一条蛇足。”

但紧接着沙力万便想到了已完成的交易。随着轻微的响声，他感到葛温德林被自己交叉压住的双手不住地挣动着，他全身颤抖，额头密布冷汗，双唇大大张开，不住地抽着气，能看到色彩已浅薄到只有些许绯色的舌尖，发出已嘶哑到已余气音的呻吟。

而现在沙力万有了足够润滑的液体，而那些蛇足，也已皆再不会动弹。他将葛温德林的双腿更分开了些许，它们颤抖着，再没有闭合的力气。泛着暗色的黏稠的液体被捅入，那并非是第一次，内侧因曾经反复的开拓，而变得更加松弛，失去热度，神祇本就已至终途。

他慢条斯理地搅动着，轻声告诉对方，“我想，殿下，您闻到的味道，应该是源自埃尔德里奇。”

他感到指尖压过内壁深侧时，神祇的身躯微微颤动着，他的知觉并未失灵。因此他低头贴住葛温德林的耳侧，再一次告诉他，埃尔德里奇的名字。

“埃尔德里奇？”葛温德林终于又痛楚中寻回了些许神志。

“您忘记了么？是曾来到伊鲁席尔，最后成为薪王的那位圣者。”

沙力万望向对方的双眸，那里空洞无物，因此便补充道，“前来伊鲁席尔的圣者太多，您所主导的虚幻扭曲的传火，亦消耗了太多的薪王，或许已没有印象了。”

“容我再说得详细些，是那位追寻了斯摩大人，拥有了食人爱好的深邃圣者，埃尔德里奇。”

“斯摩……他……”

葛温德林气若游丝的询问被沙力万截断了，他轻声叹息道，“他还活着，我的陛下，现在。”

但待会便应不是了，沙力万想。

“吞噬同类是违抗神灵的重罪，这是圣者本绝不会去想象的事情。但得到了万中挑一的机会，得以觐见神明的埃尔德里奇，无意中见到了阳光公主最为信赖的骑士，却发现骑士有着吞食人肉的爱好。因此，向往着神明的圣者，选择向着神明的方向前进……”

“吞噬同类的行为一旦开始，便再无终点。”

“葛温德林，人类是你喂养护卫的食粮，不死人是你欺瞒传火的道具，藏在那光辉璀璨的太阳幻影之后的，本就条是丑陋而贪婪狡诈的毒蛇啊。”

葛温德林缓了片刻，才勉强回忆起这个名字的主人。在漫长的时间里，被挑中传火的薪王数不胜数，他只能记住极少数身具特点者。而因食人变得宛如一滩烂泥的圣职者，绝对算的上独特。他想起姐姐信函中提及的只言片语——国王在让法兰的部队，去将活人喂养它，这样的传火……葛温德林，这样下去，真的是父王希望见到的时代么？

父王亲自前往了初火，我的姐姐。牺牲是必要的，当初火再度兴旺，人世间亦会如此，这是值得的。姐姐，我会维持传火的道路————当需要的时候，也需要您。

粗暴的撑开以及搅动令葛温德林除了为不可查的生理上的反应之外，只余下疼痛。他忽而觉得恍惚的视线有一些酸涩，但那感觉转瞬即逝，就像是这具度过了漫长岁月的躯体，已遗忘了那份感觉。

长姐已被自己亲手推向了被诅咒的传火之路，而自己，亦再也不是能被她环抱怀中安抚的幼子了。

血液变得黏涩，凝固，沙力万的动作稍稍减缓，他抽出手指，顺着对方的舌面压入，泛着腐烂血渍味道的粗暴的搅动，令本已衰弱至极的葛温德林，发出了细碎的水渍声。他的双唇因此而无法闭合，涎液一点一点地顺着舌根浸出，将已随着血液凝固而变得干涩的手指再度湿润，而它们再度抵入深处。

“如果传说中的那位骑士之首仍在的话，我的陛下，我应不会如此顺利。”

“沙力万——你，怎会知道……”葛温德林本已恍惚的视线，因这随时间流逝而变得有些陌生的名字，不由随着瞳孔的收紧变得清晰起来。他想起了那个原因，身体因此而变得紧绷，强压入深处的异物之感，亦愈发强烈，他不由因这突入而来的刺激而痉挛。

树人是没有面容的，他却仿佛看见了沙力万嘲讽的嘴角。

“这是知晓自己被虚伪的幻影欺骗至此的银骑士们，告诉我的故事。”

葛温德林不由回想起那在虚幻的夕阳映照下的那一日，父王高大的雕像身侧，是太阳长女璀璨的笑容，而再另一侧，是全然的空洞。他保留着兄长的戒指，那是葛温德林十分珍惜之物。

但当翁斯坦看向空荡荡的雕像底座，询问起是否要对亚诺尔隆德进行修缮之时，葛温德林却选择了拒绝。理由很简单，那是父王生前的命令。

但是父王早已永陷初火，亚诺尔隆德的主事亦早已是葛温德林。他从不怀疑自己对兄长的思念与敬重，但那一刻，葛温德林不可避免地犹豫了，而短暂犹豫之后，是彻底的决断。

那太阳的模样，是自己的愿望。

“你拒绝了对亚诺尔隆德的修缮，因此曾受战神恳求保护你的四骑士之首，最终选择了离开。”

狮骑士留下戒指，供自己以幻术驱动，葛温德林请求他向兄长带去自己的思念，而骑士之首不置可否。他知晓兄长或许就在古龙顶之上，但他除却父王传火后的诀别，再未归来。

沙力万抽出手指，他听见葛温德林因此轻轻喘息着。教宗的动作绝不轻柔，但神祇已没有更多呻吟的力气了。

但沙力万继续了下去，即使已无法从此等行为中获取快乐，亦并非是处于想要令这操控者火之时代不断延续，扭曲的执行者献上无意义的痛楚。末日将临，踟蹰而行，荒废时光，一切皆无意义。

***  
精神恍惚间，葛温德林感觉到自己被轻柔地抱起了——并非是针对自己的，大概只是对待一件已经濒临破裂的易碎品，小心谨慎的态度吧，他被带入了熟悉的屋中。

黑色的纱衣掩去一切痕迹，吞噬信仰的金枝杖枪被塞入手间。扭断的手腕已握不住它了，沙力万更用力地扭曲了它，从而固定住这件旧日所赠的满怀恶意的礼物。接着，是自己的王冠————同一顶，或是不过是相似的仿制品，葛温德林已没有足够的力量去辨别了，亦并无意义。

然后沙力万离开了。接着葛温德林听见了缓慢挪动的拖拽声，伴随着些许水坠的声音。

昔日的神祇依着神殿的石柱，冷冽的月光循窗而落，像一层轻薄的纱一样，几乎融入了他同为月色的长发之中，葛温德林想起了那片画中的月光。

这是属于伊鲁席尔的长夜，而长夜，已不属于葛温德林。

***

*看了很多魂学的研究，觉得都是好精彩的分析

*因为沙力万以前王室后裔舞娘为取乐的工具，因此猜想或许他也有可能以未被吞噬前的神明取乐的可能性，于是因此脑补……

*金枝杖枪的描述里提及了“将信仰化为了攻击力，并转化为魔法的粮食”，因此觉得或许这件礼物暗藏玄机，是葛温德林重病的一种可能性。

*看到有玩家对比发现3代埃尔德里奇的bgm混合了一代葛温德林的bgm和墓王的bgm，然后埃尔德里奇身体一部分的确很像尼特，又之后能换斯摩的武器，因此有都被吃掉的可能性。

*总觉得埃尔德里奇能从葛温德林的梦中看到躲藏起的女孩，这个描述本身有一种轻纱般的感觉。


End file.
